The present invention relates to a plate-like particle for cathode active material having a layered rock salt structure for a lithium secondary battery and a cathode active material film (the distinction between a film and particles will be described later). Further, the present invention relates to a lithium secondary battery having a positive electrode which includes the above-mentioned plate-like particle or film.